


Impersonations

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Marvin, Jackieboy, and Chase have a question for Jack. The one he gives isn't the one they're expecting.





	Impersonations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> This was from a prompt that The Star Patient and an Anon made on Tumblr. Check out The Star Patient! They're great! I also cross posted this on Tumblr under the name stormcrawler75.

Jack relaxed against the egos' kitchen table, studying his counterparts. Jackie was watching him intently, hands clasped behind his back and ram rod straight. He looked a little nervous but nothing like Chase, who was bouncing up and down anxiously. He was biting his lower lip and looked like he doesn't know what to do with his hands. They kept twitching at his sides and his fingers were tapping against his hips. Marvin on the other hand looked positively nonchalant about the whole thing, calmly shuffling a deck of cards and keeping his eyes trained on the ground. The only thing that betrayed him was how tense he was. 

"You guys want to do a video?" He asked. Jack glanced around at the three of them before grinning. "You guys know you don't have to ask right? If you want to a video then you can just tell me. I don't have any problems with it." Chase lit up and went to open his mouth but Jackie stoped him with a hand on his shoulder and a quick shake of the head. Jack's grin faded and then he was the nervous one. Did he do something to make them otherwise? Did he do something wrong? His thought must have shown on his face because Jackie shot him a grin.

"We know that Jack, of course we do." He shrugged and tugged almost absentmindedly at his uniform. "It's just, we were thinking of doing something other than a power hour. I mean, we were wondering if we could just do a normal video, with any sort of game."

Jack's eyebrows raised and his slumped over, rubbing his chin with one hand. "The community would go nuts." He muttered. "They're always over analyzing stuff like that. They'll talk about Anti or something and it'll get his attention." His mind was racing. How could he make this work? He wanted to make this work, he would do anything for these guys. All of them were like six extra brothers to him and he would give them anything they asked for. He just had to figure out how.

Jackie slumped a little and Chase bowed his head in disappointment. Marvin nodded his head once, like he already knew this and wasn't surprised. Chase shrugged and smiled at Jack, the smile not doing anything to hide his dashed hopes. "Hey, no worries. We knew it was a long shot, so it's no big deal."

But Jack was still thinking racking his gaze over the three of them, trying to think of something. There was a way. It was there, just out of his reach, but he knew that there's a way. It was only when Marvin finally glanced up and he saw all of their faces, their identical faces, when it came to him and he straightened up and snapped his fingers. 

"I got an idea. You can say no but I think it just might work." Now he was the one bouncing up and down. His egos all looked interested, even Marvin had stopped shuffling his cards and was starring at him. "We are all identical, just our hair styles are different. Our voices are the same too, just different accents. And I know that you guys can fake my accent." He smirked at Chase. "I've heard Chase here imitate it on movie nights enough times."

Jack and the others all snickered at the look on Chase's face. "I always make sure you're asleep when I do that!" He cried. "How do you know about that?" 

Jack rubbed a hand down his face in amusement. "Dude, just because I'm not talking and have my eyes closed, doesn't mean I'm always asleep. Besides, none of you are quiet. I can't exactly sleep until you're all asleep. Especially Jackie. He's the loudest." He smirked and stuck his tongue out at the second eldest ego.

Jackie then proved that not only was he the loudest but also the quickest when, with two strides, grabbed Jack in a hold and proceeded to ruffle his hair, ignoring Jack's laughing pleads to stop.

Marvin laughed with him and gave Jackie a punch on the shoulder. "Quit it goof, or we'll never hear his idea!" Jackie ruffled his hair once more before letting Jack go. Jack was still laughing and only laughed harder when Jackie made a face at him. He finally calmed down and pulled out a chair from the table to sit on.

"You could pretend to be me. You'd have to change into my clothes yeah, and Marvin you would have to hide your hair under one of my hats. But, it would work. And with you guys doing my accent no one would suspect a thing." He wanted to continue but stopped abruptly when Marvin's cards hit the ground.

They were all starring at him. Marvin hadn't even notice that he had dropped his cards and was slacked jawed in shock. Chase was completely still and his eyes are wider than Jack thought a person's eyes could go. Jackie’s hood had fallen down and he was scrubbing his hands through his hair. 

"If, if you think it's a bad idea, that's okay too." Jack says. He looked down and shrugged. "You don't have to do it, it was just a thought."

Chase was the first to speak. “You'd let us impersonate you?” His voice was hushed and awed. 

Marvin was shaking his head in disbelief. “There is no way we’d be able to pull it off.” He declared. “Look, you’re you Jack, we can’t just-“

Jackie cut him off with a quick hand gesture and moved to stand in front of Jack. “Jack this is,” he shook his head and smiled. “This is a great offer. But, are you sure? We would be pretending to be you and what if we do it wrong?"

Jack scoffed and waved his hand. "How could you do it wrong? You guys are great in videos."

Marvin stepped up next to Jackie. "Yeah, in Power Hours! But what if we say something wrong and everybody gets mad? They'll get mad at you, not us! If we mess up-"

"You wouldn't mess up!" Jack laughed. He stood up and patted Marvin's shoulder reassuringly. "I know you guys would never say anything bad or offensive to anyone. If you want to do it, I'm all for it! It was my idea after all." 

The three of them were silent for a few moment and Jack thought that they were going to say no. Then Chase strode forwards and he was hugging him tightly. "Yeah," He says it like he's trying to hang onto his control but it was wavering. "Yeah, that'd be great Jack."  


Jack huffed in Chase's hair. "Don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. I trust you guys." He couldn't even move his arms because Chase had them pinned at his sides and it didn't exactly help when Jackie joined the hug with a cry of joy. Marvin was grinning and had pushed his mask up so it's resting on his head. He was twitching like he wanted to join in on the hug but didn't know if he would be welcome. Jack rolled his eyes and jerked his head, exaggerating a sigh when Marvin joined the group hug.  


"Thanks Jack" Jackie whispered into his hair. “It really means a lot that you’d trust us for this." Jack ducked his head as much he could being surrounding by his egos.

"Just tell me when you want to record and we'll get started okay?" He said. He was answered with a squeeze of Jackie's arms, a nod from Chase, and Marvin whispering his agreement. He twitched his arms, a silent request to be released but although Chase and Marvin let him go, Jackie tightened his grip and settled his chin on the crown of Jack's head. He huffed again but didn't do anything and let Jackie hold him.

"I really do mean it." Jackie muttered. "It really means a lot that you're letting us do this."

Jack grinned at that. "Of course I'm letting you guys do this. I couldn't think of people I'd trust more to do this."  


Jackie smiled down at him, and damn he couldn't believe that his own counterpart was a whole inch taller than him. But he was smiling at him like he smiled at Jameson and Robbie when they were being especially sweet and kind. Jack averted his gaze and tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. 

Chase broke the moment by pulling Jack out of Jackie's arms and dragging him out of the kitchen, excitedly rambling about a game that he wanted to do on the channel. Marvin followed him, with a hand settled on Jack's back. Jack glanced back and Jackie was leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile playing at his lips and his arms crossed. He looked like a proud older brother or father watching their family.

Jack met his eyes and the two of them broke out in matching grins.

 


End file.
